cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
My Gym Partner's a Monkey
My Gym Partner's a Monkey is an animated television series that debuted on Cartoon Network on December 26, 2005 as a sneak peek, and aired officially as a series on February 24, 2006. The show is about an impolite child named Adam Lyon who got transferred to Charles Darwin Middle School (or CDMS as most of the characters in the show call it) because of a mistake believing that he was a lion due to his last name. The show originally ended on reruns aired in 2010, then aired again from 2012 outside of the Cartoon Planet block. Why Adam never tried to get the mistake corrected is never addressed in the series. Though its possible that aside from the animal-related classes that he would NEVER need, Adam actually enjoys the friends he made at the school more than wanting to go back to human school. Characters ::Main Article: My Gym Partner's a Monkey/Characters *'Adam Lyon' (voiced by Nika Futterman) is a 12-year-old human boy who was transferred from Chester Arthur Middle School to Charles Darwin Middle School (CDMS) by an accidental misspelling of his last name from "Lyon" to "Lion". As the series title suggests, in gym class, Adam was paired up with Jake Spidermonkey and the two become best friends. Jake's plans have them getting involved in situations which end up with him and Adam in trouble. Adam, being physically weak, is often preyed upon by the other animal students. His personality is downtrodden, due to being in an animal school and he also has a reputation of complaining about his daily experiences at the school. Adam can be arrogant and strong-willed at times. Outside of school, he is often seen with a human girl named Kerry, with whom he has a secret crush. His efforts to impress her end up with Adam's embarrassment. Towards the middle of the series, Adam seems to be on the borderline of sanity. Throughout the series, he is a big fan of his favorite superhero, Captain Clowny, despite the time he didn't get a Captain Clowny action figure for his birthday after making a wish on a star that he would. He eagerly hopes to attend a clown-based summer day-camp and his college of choice is Clown College, as seen on his resume in the episode "My Feral lion *'Jacob P. "Jake" Spidermonkey '(voiced by Tom Kenny), as his last name implies, is a spider monkey who quickly became Adam's best friend. He is often very possessive of Adam and hates not having him around regularly. Jake is emotional and goofy, who takes to heart some of Adam's comments and actions, leading to some overly-dramatic and exaggerated reactions. He can be lazy and selfish, but at the same time, he is also fairly sensible. A running gag in the series is hisobsession with the well-being of his butt, which he made grow so large that it blocked out the sun in one episode. Along with the majority of the other animal students, Jake lives close enough to the school that he can see it from where he lives. Jake is often depicted as unintelligent. Jake has an older brother who looks like a taller, more stretched-out version of Jake. *'Principal Pixiefrog' (vocied by Maurice LaMarche) CDMS principal, as his last name implies, is a frog. As a strict but fair administrator he runs a tight ship, which is somewhat remarkable considering he could easily be squashed underfoot by most of his students and the rest of the faculty, for instance when he was forced to watch the cheerleading practice, he ended up being crushed under LaTanya Hippo's foot with the weight of the entire team. Principal Pixiefrog always dodges lawsuits, is terrified of lawyers and is scared when anyone in the school could get sued (He is shown to have Liticaphobia). Adam always asks him if anything bothers him, this frog principal will always help him to see. It is also revealed that Principal Pixiefrog has a mother who bothers him. He once had a girlfriend named Lenore (This was a reference to Edgar Allan Poe's poem, "The Raven"). After Principal Pixiefrog screamed "LENORE!", a raven flew and smacked into his window. He won the Principal of the Year award. Eventually, he was stripped of it due to a dispute and the title was offered to Principal Wolverine, a principal who temporarily replaced him once. Series overview Episodes :Main Article: My Gym Partner's a Monkey/Episodes Appearances in other media Adam made a small cameo in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Codename: Kids Next Door crossover special, The Grim Adventures of the KND, where he was seen as one of the kids popping out of the Delightful Reaper. Charles Darwin Middle School appeared in the Cartoon Network MMO online game, FusionFall. However, no characters from My Gym Partner's A Monkey appeared in the game. Jake appeared in Cartoon Network's 20th anniversary music video, where he was seen doing the monkey with Johnny Bravo and other Cartoon Network monkeys. Jake Spidermonkey made a cameo appearance in the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes crossover episode, Crossover Nexus, where he was seen as one of the Cartoon Network heroes that were summoned and defeated by the episode's main antagonist, Strike.da:Min bedste ven er en abe Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Cartoon Network Studio Productions Category:2000s shows Category:Stubs Category:Cartoon Network Original Cartoons Category:Tooncast Category:Cancelled Series Category:2008 television series endings Category:Ended series Category:2005 television series debuts Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Sneak Peek Week shows Category:Boomerang